Sweet surprise
by LadyofSamurai1119
Summary: -I actually suck at writing summaries but uhm- How do you surprise someone like Akashi? Kuroko sure knows a way. But, he wouldn't be Akashi if he didn't know at least a little about it :3


Hi **Irene Lagula** and everyone else.,  
Surprise, I'm your Secret Santa for the event.  
This here is my entry for the AkaKuro KK event . It's been some time since I wrote something, so I hope you like it.  
As for the end, well, it's kinda open but I think we can all guess what's gonna happen :3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Kuroko no Basuke, neither do I own the picture.

 _ **Merry Christmas**_

* * *

 **~December 24th 11.50pm**

Akashi sighed as he looked at his phone and saw he didn't have any new messages. It's been a few days since he last heard from Tetsuya, which was kind of unusual.  
After the Winter Cup ended, they had been texting every day. But it's been almost 3 weeks since they last met, they didn't even meet on his birthday. Both have been very busy with studies, but Akashi made sure he had finished all of his work before the holidays started. He wanted to take another look on his phone but decided it wouldn't help so he put it down on the table and went into the little kitchen to make some tea. If he hadn't heard from Tetsuya by tomorrow, he would send something himself. Or maybe he could go and visit him. Satisfied with that thought, he took his tea and took a seat on the couch with the book he was reading.

 **~December 24th 11.55pm**

Kuroko looked at his phone and saw he was running out of time. With all the delays he had, he hoped he would still make it in time. He looked at the bag next to him and smiled, despite feeling nervous.  
Finally the bus stopped, Kuroko grabbed his bag and quickly made his way to the exit. If he would run he could make it, but the idea nearly made him laugh. Nevertheless, he had a solid pace as he made his way to the dorms of Rakuzan High.

 **~December 24th 11.59pm**

Mibuchi paced from one side of the entryway to the other, looking at his watch and outside. If Kuroko didn't hurry up he would be late and then all of his efforts would be for nothing. Just when he turned around, he saw Kuroko standing at the front door, trying to catch his breath. He smiled and quickly went to open the door for him. He nearly dragged Kuroko inside and up the stairs, while excitingly talking about what a lovely surprise this would be for Sei-chan. Kuroko only heard half of the Rakuzan's player's words as his nerves got the best of him.  
When they reached room 411 Mibuchi hugged him and whispered something in his ear, which made him blush. But before Kuroko could say anything, Mibuchi nearly skipped away as he went back downstairs.  
Kuroko took a deep breath and knocked at the door.

 **~December 25th 12.00am**

Akashi was interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. Wondering who it could be at this hour, he put his book down on the table and opened the door. He never expected to see this and he simply stared in amazement at Kuroko.

 _"Tetsuya, what are you doing here?"_ Akashi asked surprised. Not that he wasn't happy to see him, he just didn't expect it at all.

 _"Since I couldn't be with you for your birthday, I've had Mibuchi-san help me make arrangements to surprise you and spend Christmas with you. So, Merry Christmas Akashi-kun."_ Kuroko said slightly blushing.

Akashi smiled as he opened the door wider so Kuroko could walk inside. When Kuroko heard the sound of the door closing, he turned around and started talking.  
 _"I hope it's not inconvenient for - "_ before he could finish his sentence, a pair of arms wrapped around him and soft lips pressing against his took him by surprise. He felt his cheeks turn red, but he wrapped his arms around Akashi's waist and kissed him back.  
When Akashi broke the kiss, they were both breathing heavily and with a smile he rested his head against Kuroko's.

 _"Remind me I need to thank Mibuchi tomorrow… or whenever we leave this room"_ Akashi said with a smirk on his face.

Kuroko blushed furiously, but he still smiled and nodded.

 _"Merry Christmas Seijurõ-san"_ he said before he leaned in to give him another kiss.

* * *

While Akashi went to the kitchen to make some tea, Kuroko went to put his bag in the bedroom. As he looked around the room, a soft smile spread across his face. It was the first time he came to visit Akashi, but the room was kind of what he had expected. A writing desk on the left with a few books on it, a wardrobe on the right and in the middle, there was a big double bed. Even though Kuroko had calmed down before, since Akashi seemed to like the surprise visit, he became twice as nervous now, standing in Akashi's bedroom.  
He glanced over at his bag, knowing what was in there. Maybe he shouldn't have talked to Aomine about this, he thought with a wry smile and sighed. But who else could he have asked about all of that?

 _"Is everything alright Tetsuya?"_ Akashi asked from behind him, with a teasing undertone.

Kuroko turned around to find Akashi standing in the doorway, his head tilted to the left, his arms crossed and with a mischievous smile. Kuroko's heart skipped a beat at that sight and he lowered his eyes as he felt his cheeks redden.

 _"Yes I'm fine Akashi-kun. I was just thinking, that this is my first time that I'm here and that the room suits you,"_ Kuroko answered while he looked back at Akashi. He tried to avoid looking at the bed, because he was sure it would give Akashi some ideas.  
Akashi chuckled because of what Kuroko just said and took a step into the room. He saw Kuroko's eyes widen a bit in surprise and decided to tease him a bit. He walked over to his desk, picked up a little present and waved it in front of Kuroko.

 _"Now that you're here, I can give you this Christmas gift on time. Come to the living room, the tea is ready and then you can open your gift."_ Akashi said with a smile. And with that, he turned around and left the room, leaving Kuroko there astonished.

When Kuroko returned to the living room, Akashi was already drinking his tea. Kuroko took a seat on the couch and with a smile, he accepted the tea Akashi offered him.  
Akashi waited until Kuroko had put his cup back on the table before turning towards him, holding the book he brought from the bedroom. Kuroko didn't show it, but he was curious what Akashi had bought for him.

 _"When I came across this book, I remembered you didn't have the last volume of it, so I hope you like it Tetsuya."_ Akashi said with a smile and handed over the gift wrapped book. Carefully Kuroko began the open the wrapping until he could see what it was and his face lit up in excitement. He had planned to buy it for some time, but instead he saved up his money for a gift for Akashi and the trip to Kyoto.

 _"Thank you very much Akashi-kun, I'm really happy with it."_ Kuroko said smiling. He caressed the cover of the book before he laid it down beside him, but it didn't go by unnoticed. When Kuroko turned back to Akashi, he had his gift for him in his hands, which led to a confused look from Akashi.

 _"It took quite some time before this actually happened. I know I have done songs with everyone else, but we finally got our duet as well. So, I have asked for some help and had this made for you. For us actually"_ Kuroko said, blushing as he handed over the little gift wrapped item.

Akashi was taken aback by this gesture, and he gladly accepted the gift Kuroko had gotten for him. Intrigued, he started to open the wrapping and he was taken by surprise by what he saw. It was a copy of their song on a CD.  
It didn't happen often, but Akashi was left speechless as he looked at the CD in his hands.  
Uncertain whether Akashi liked it or not, Kuroko tilted his head and looked at Akashi's face.  
Right at that moment Akashi looked up and the moment their eyes met, Kuroko's heart skipped a beat. Akashi was smiling, and he had a loving expression on his face.

 _"Thank you so much Tetsuya, you've given me a wonderful present. Not just the CD, but also you being here. I'll make sure to show you how thankful I am later on"_ Akashi said with a playful smile on his face.

Despite the fact that Kuroko felt he was blushing again, he didn't break eye contact as he answered Akashi. _"I didn't expect anything less from you. I'm looking forward to it."  
_ Akashi chuckled at that, leaning in closer to Kuroko and whispering to him. _"Be sure not to waste any of the things Daiki suggested you bring along."_

Thinking back to what he had in the bag and the implication of Akashi's words, Kuroko turned bright red this time. However, it didn't throw him off, it only confirmed he made a good decision in spending Christmas with Akashi.  
Kuroko gently grabbed both of Akashi's hands, squeezing them softly. _"I'm all yours Seijurõ-san."_

* * *

 **So uhm, thank you for reading it and I really hope you liked it. As I said, I think we can all guess what happens next  
and what kind of things he brought ~if it was suggested by Aomine :3  
Feel free to leave me reviews cause I could really use them ^_^**

 **Merry Christmas to everyone**


End file.
